Growing up
by Elaina96
Summary: Richard&Kory had almost been gone a ey had went to Gotham to continue on with their lives while Cyborg stayed at the tower training a new team of young Titans.Raven knew she needed to get on with her life she packed her bags."It's time to grow up,we can't be Titans forever."She told him before kissing him on the cheek, thus saying goodbye. BBRae-OneShot


Growing up.

It was late as the rain poured outside her apartment. Raven couldn't help but enjoy the white noise as she sat down on the couch next to her steaming cup of tea. She had grabbed her book and sipped her drink before fully relaxing in her seat, when a sudden knock at her door interrupted her leisure. She abruptly got up to answer it, wondering who it could be at this hour of night. She unlocked the door and opened it just to take a few steps back in surprise.

"Gar?"

He stood there soaking wet as the rain poured down on him. His hands were in his pockets as his hair clung to his forehead. "Hey Rae." He said quietly.

"Gar, what are you doing here?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder urging him inside, out of the storm. She shut the door and turned to face him as she awaited his answer.

"I needed to see you." He confessed.

She sighed. "You're soaking wet." She stated before pulling him into the bathroom.

He silently stared at her as she took off his soaked jacket and hung it up, and then pulled off his wet shirt, hanging it up as well. He had planned all these things to say to her when he saw her, but now nothing came to mind. He just kept reliving the day she left…

Richard and Kory had almost been gone a whole year. They had gone to Gotham to continue on with their lives while Cyborg stayed at the tower taking in and training a whole new team of young Titans. Raven knew she needed to get on with her life too. So she packed her bags.

"It's time to grow up, we can't be Titans forever." She told him before kissing him on the cheek, thus saying goodbye.

He knew they were over; she didn't need to tell him. Her leaving was enough for him to get it, and it tore him up inside. This was his _'life'_ wakeup call. Time to grow up and move on. But if you knew Garfield you would know that for him growing up wasn't easy.

So there he stood in front of her, still wet as she rubbed a towel through his hair. She met his puppy dog eyes as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face. And when she turned around to hang up the towel he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso; resting his head on her back. He wasn't going to let her go again, not without a fight.

She turned around to face him; his arms somewhat still wrapped around her. "Raven, if growing up means I can't be with you, then I refuse to grow up."

She turned her head away from him as she looked off at nothing in particular. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. But if she had found something to say she wouldn't have been able to say it for he gave her a chaste kiss. And she greeted it, not fully realizing she wanted it.

But it wasn't long before she lightly shoved his chest and pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked inches away from her expression.

"Nothing, your just giving me a lot to think about."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, but she wasn't really sure why.

"Don't be. If anything this is my fault. I'm the one who left." He looked at her a little confused as she fumbled with her words. "I left the tower to move on, but I think I made a mistake with trying to move on with… without you."

As soon as the words left her mouth he grabbed her face, pulling her in and intensely kissing her. Time stopped as she snaked her hands around his neck deepening the contact. As soon as she made that motion he moved his hand to her upper thigh and hoisted her up off the floor.

This was the first time they did anything like this outside of the Tower, and now they had no interruptions, no limits, no strict Richard or nosy Cyborg and Kory. They had this whole apartment to themselves; they could do it anywhere or everywhere.

But they won't.

The idea is exciting but just because they can, doesn't mean they will.

He sat down on her bed with her straddling his lap. The room was filled with ecstasy as he glided his fingers up her shirt before eventually lifting it up and discarding it. He moved his lips to the crease of her neck to her collarbone and delicately kissed it, until she suddenly pushed him down and quickly leaned over him connecting their lips once more. She pulled away slowly and stared down at him as he stared up at her. "I really missed you." He told her as a small smile forced its way upon her lips. She then leaned down to continue kissing him until he picked her up and rolled her over; switching positions. He grabbed the hem of her shorts as she arched her back with desire, he slid them off and discarded them not breaking contact with her. Her palm rested on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat as she slowly glided it down. She gripped his belt tightly as he playfully bit her neck. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' She undid the buckle and yanked his pants down with one thrust, and that was only the beginning…

…

Raven opened her eyes adjusting to the light that shined through the curtains. This was the first good night's sleep she had gotten since she had left the tower. But the sudden feel of lips on her shoulder broke her train of thought as she smiled lightly.

"This bed is a lot comfier then your old one." Garfield said resting his head on her upper arm and shoulder. She turned to her back and faced him as he moved and leaned on one arm. "Is it memory foam?" He asked.

She smiled knowing he was making his usual small talk. "I honestly don't know." She answered.

He laid on his back and put his hands behind his head. "I think its memory foam." She curled up to him and laid her head on his chest as he quickly moved one arm to embrace her, before quickly kissing the top of her head.

You know what, maybe growing up isn't so bad…


End file.
